


【赫海】  这个他  31

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [36]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, eunhyuk - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 一截糖





	【赫海】  这个他  31

31

 

两个男人，欲海浮沉，理当坦然。  
他且是这么认为的，也非说女人就不坦然。毕竟二人身边有共同的实例印证。  
他醒来的时候，发现自己的姿态是弯绕的，一副张开了的弓弦，身旁的他是曲突在另一端以作稳定的弓臂，却也被挤到一旁去了。睡夜中被谁踢摊开一角的棉被里，他厚白的绵恤下，脊骨高突，朝向着自己。东海在稀薄的静默里独自观望他随吸吐而起伏的躯体，体侧的弧度犹如山峦，肩膀的坡，侧腰的谷，进而转接向下，且是如何的密林。他协调了吐息，同步上他的频率。  
听得见的时间举步慢行，梦中人腕间的表针在静籁中扬着颤音。震动细微至极，协同作伴的分秒便以此为证、真切而迅疾地展延；沉稳地拖沓下延，此下静寂中的一瞬便已绵长如恒。  
这个他在困眠之中无意识地翻动身躯，抖扬起床褥共振的波涛。浪层推涌向胸前，东海亦蠕动如翻滚的流绪，顺着床沿他便向下挪移。踩到地面之上了，男孩坐立起来一时也凝滞，床脚旁并排摆放着彼此的球鞋，分属两人的，不肖约定的，同款异色而齐整排列。  
洗漱间里初冒的水流尚些许寒凉，他嘴里含存着充盈的白泡，半个身子打着激颤也在偏转，视线越开外间未点灯的苍蓝色空气，落在不远处独眠于自己床枕上的男孩。  
即刻之中满溢而亟待喷薄的，除了口中蓬茂的沫，更有胸口不息的潮，轰响迎晃，再如何竭力地压制在下，他也还是呛了水，喉咙搅着咳嗽一同吐声。  
扶向水槽，粉亮的男孩未及捶拍胸口来做缓释，即下的反应已将门扉掩蔽、水流关小。他停缓了所有的动作，扼制下一切的声响，唯有顾念的探望不变，由门缝后的清光向外，游走慢声无息。  
他还不愿他醒。  
此下日光尚远，清晨之前的一切，连同被厚帘庇护的室内都蒙落一层薄的尘雾。他的他却是幽亮的，明晃在残喘的夜间。细白的皮肤在沉蓝中泛发冷光。男孩跪坐回床前的地上，垂了眼凝上神，念头更加如同散落的幽烟飘扬——你本是如此，我原是这般，而我们，究竟是如何遇上。  
他手背上尚有一匹从嘴角匆忙抹下的白色浮泡，指尖却已伸触到他腮颊旁。他的他睡在靠外那一侧，躺平或然侧歪，总在梦间不时倾斜来微弓蜷缩。眼睫深闭着战晃，眼如波，在皮下静慢地流淌。他端看他缓然之中惯然嘟张的唇，鼻骨弯钩般直挺滑下再于尾端浑然收圆，端头藏肉，厚展而翘丽，所以才蓄力地傲人吧——该是总如昨日间那样厉害的——男孩的唇角在观望中兀自地上挑。笑意稍做收合，海已如潮、倾倒而下，粘上了他嫣红在寒光里的唇果。  
鲜嫩的厚韧，弹滑的绵软，口感这样好，值得再舔咬。  
这人是美，若是只观皮不见骨，近乎是可做女孩的——若是女孩大概也依旧会自带这副卓绝而不落俗套的相貌，即便那般，大若也会是自己的人的。叼舐着滑肉在嘴中吮吸，他那样不舍，也还是移开了唇面。他昨日在赫宰手里的两截小腿骨此刻贴靠在了冰凉的瓷砖表面，东海歪了头，靠上了自己抚握于床畔的手臂。整个的人形姿态，是月下一道蜿蜒淌行的溪。  
咫尺寸末，呼吐全然铺洒在对方的眼。他晃着睫毛轻吐笑叹，胸间稠重如凝脂，心口浓厚如裹蜜，诚然难俱通畅，却到底甜醇厚密。  
他贴在他身边，暗中细听，他含带节奏的吸吐是夜雨，落声低浅、逐渐难明。困意盛放了再又退散，男孩抚摩着自己发麻了的腿手，重再立身起探——声淡却犹在，在均匀中独自低鸣，他该是尚且在眠。  
他也暗猜他是否假寐，又耸抖了肩膀而笑：若是自己被他梦中亲吻尚可能佯装未醒，而此下被他发现了自己未有目的享用，大概只会压倒过来、轮换了位置以便尽力讨还。  
嘴角热而高的弧弯之外，阳光掺杂了月的清亮浇洒在海单薄的脊背上。他扶着头眯下眼，浑蓝的一层模糊里，手指像临空的画笔，离隔了一团温热的空气，循沿着他头脸的轮廓，起伏顺势而将他的弯折勾勒。  
闭眼是他，睁眼是他。  
至少目下这一时，尚且是如此的。  
男孩听到海水内里的涛，白日间涌起的沧浪，重拍在心的湾峡之上。指尖瞬时地抖颤，划破了纸张一般，实落在他鼻尖上，触到了呼吐的气旋，是潮浪之上的、独属于自己的风暴。手上温感湿热，已将东海因惶愕而骤凉的鼻息屏绝。瞠了目再埋头侵近，见他睫毛都未多战颤，男孩反更推进向前，推手勾描上了清显的骨骼，指的笔尖滑落到他鼻头。挠瘙般地柔和，像画笔的绒毛在朝他细吻。海的心里也痒而一念。  
便再倒回了他身旁——此前被自己占据着的大片空床间。柔慢的早间海潮向着月挪贴。心口的浪或者痒呢，融化了沉积了，重担般坠拽在胸间，或者……跨前有什么如同鞭子一般扬扫来高耀，弹起一击也无法败落地撑高了。他紧趴在他身旁，眼中的晕色绊了云华飘落四散，正似当下外间渐升的远阳。  
这个他在梦里听见海浪，水波或缓或柔，抚向皮肤表面。猝然又从远高处向其内深扎，入水而坠，大概是偶遇了洋流或意外滚入漩涡。决然地空垂，难控地涌荡。汹惶了，被裹缠，海潮高突且急啸，冲向神经的中枢轴线。  
再不能不醒来。赫宰惺忪的睡眼未及全般揉开，自先起身来推扒开伏在自己胯间脐下的男孩。  
他的虎，但有定意愿向，启动从来不假思量。只趁月亮休整在眠，抽拨柔力地，将昨日冲闯过身体的器物从他裤底里内袒露。晨间的耸直，新粉的饱胀。东海抿着薄唇空了眼再向近处凑接，是首次得以在白日全然端见。硬肿的球体，挺翘的支柱，嫩柔的端前。肚脐以下，毛发蔓延大片，也可见修整的痕迹，浅白月色之下一方繁茂而齐立的树冠。他浅圆的指缘刮到端头的嫩肉，指腹轻捏起来滑旋搓揉。对应着的，自己的伙伴也顺从地在裤内越挺而站，同步地向手中的硬物回复。  
正以这双重的站立为提示和开端，他的出击如此连贯，毫无忐忑地颤动和惑然。  
头脑间联想起初见的夏日里那些舔咬过的冰棒之时，再发肿大的物具也已被他吞含下口。口角微撑，他在升降起伏中笑念——这样粉淡的一根，该是草莓的甜淡。  
骄兽的捕猎扑食，吞吃自然一嘴向下，此下却无法全然容纳。戳触着口内摇旋的小舌，腔道被堵塞而充斥。  
逐渐噎向喉咙的过程里面，他自动也努力地将舌面曲卷。脑内银幕前上映而闪亮的，是他的他由此触发而醒转的情状：双手许会背向头后，浓厚的笑意在嘴角凝结。端望吞吐中的自己的时候，得意和怡悦在彼此的气息里再升温发酵；以示鼓励或而深感难耐了，手掌便自发地升抬来揉摸自己的发漩；不然也可能存着惶悸讶叹，却因不可招架的即时舒爽而只得锁眉仰头地绷直了背脊，在升腾落坠之间放任自己处置而全然妥协。  
自然男孩是不能预想李赫宰本人的真实反应会是这般。他牙齿大概有意地刮蹭了几下端口，也思忖下一步行进的动向，顺带回忆起昨日午后自己被同等对待之时的肉感体触。应该向里再塞进吗，嗓眼已然泛痒；他更不能知自己的脸面之上，胀红早已超乎寻常。这未灭的动作和持续的犹豫间，因羞臊及艰涩而绚烂的红晕又再加深——颊面顿然被轻拍，咽喉的不适被脸目的痛胀抚拭。对方也还来拉扯自己抓握底球的手指。力气甚而胜过前日，似有盘算而难以讨量。他拽他从手到臂，整人掰正了转向自己，体下尚且湿漉滚胀，身体已向他侵压而倒。  
“李东海，不能这样”，凶戾里暗藏着局促，某一种教导孩童或而驯练猛兽的语气，严肃更是仓惶。东海低咳着仰头而看，这人眼也还未能完整睁开，那样困累的，已经开始凶了。  
也不再等回应，他本就有某种莫名烂熟地麻利，一勾一拉之间，老虎的裤头既已褪落臀下。前后都找上口径了，趴压在他体上的赫宰，肿硬的东西也恰巧摇摆在幽口之前。男孩在他身下，正同被月色击破的静水微晃，恍然间深底细小气泡怦然地升腾蹿冒——此下迎接的或可是久来期盼的某种发生呢。他听到他略带哀叹的疲累之嗓，指派般地向自己命令道：  
“不能给人口。”  
此刻的海正躺在床，透过撑在体外的两条臂膀，捕捉到对方身后跃升高起而浇灌在两人体上的暖阳。他的月亮又背靠了太阳，却也更是面向着太阳。  
东海将下身抬扬，腾挪着对准了早已各自直挺的器具，先揉了被他掰出酸痛的手指，再像柔软的线绳一般曲弯盘绕，越过他的后颈，向着光裸的脖间，勾挂再紧勒。  
他拽他压回自己身上，体下相冲而撞，端头相隔薄绵的布料，亲切又陌生、招呼而联结。  
赫宰实未全然醒觉，但再如何钝慢，耳廓鲜活的湿气和皮层之上因被吹拂而飘摆的细绒，都过于生动地向着脑间把信号传扬。他的耳中眼里脑间，整个人都听闻觉察了他的声音，恬淡而不疑，如此镇定，依旧像轻跃而舒展的鸟儿，让他即刻地平缓松悦。  
“赫宰不是别人啊。”  
被他紧收在怀，赫宰抗争着率先尝试重新将身体撑高，气力和感怀却都如陷入了棉絮般的层云，陡然越升来在阳光下被烘烤，微眩、热烫更柔煦。  
他举手划剥男孩方才尚挂联在体下的唇肉，终于得以从不舍的束缚之中挣脱，只为了自高向低地垂眸深望。他的视线也如光，刺穿击破，再被包裹回广厚深海。  
“不可以，知道么？”  
蓄念着，手指如风，揉拂他被自己情急之间拍击出胀红的颊面。音色却低浅了远游，思虑被牵引漂行向何处。东海挺背举头来朝他的唇冲进，从来是被他无形的吊线勾绊的鱼，上钩是自愿，夹痛也不逃。盘覆在他身体之上的男孩，嘴角也若被勾连而扬高，却将他亲吻的冲击一一闪避；另手倒是不慢不紧，翻越他胸骨肋条的谷川，滑遍其胸点脐口的丘陵，再抵达了属于自己的那片密境。  
他俯下身体、将头脸迈入他侧颈。一如月色陷入了海光。  
舔舐和吻咬波动在肩项，连片的盘旋的路径。吸取，享受，更不舍落口，他的独一道还未得全然品尝、却已更生吝惜的珍馐佳肴。  
下手在腿间盘磨，早已熟知路径地依次刮拨攥攒。肉身和心口在以同一速率膨胀，他的盘剥高效又准确，如此便即将够碰到某一个界限，那众人千翻捕猎、万般求取的极致奖赏已然近在眼前。  
被压在下的男孩不能尝到他的唇，侧脸贴上了他蠕动中暴露的脖间。舌若绳，揪住了深拽，要在月白的肤层之上勒绑印染出痕斑红迹。  
东海嘴上泻力不怠，股间却始终腾挪而掩避他追捕的手掌。他一早将悬于他脖上的双臂移远，只为推抵和退让。  
赫宰自然势不可扼，一掌攒下了男孩净瘦的手腕。他在自己侧颈的啃咬舔吻于他更是催促和助力的喝彩。月愿予海一分潮，要他奉送于月光的浪、再涌拍击回海面。  
两人却无全无发觉，此下的退进攻守之间，不过仿若昨日的情境续演。  
唇舌在窄小空间里盘绕勾连之声被头脑放大了震荡回旋，穿插在相互硬挺着的争斗间，涤荡而鸣，若似晚夜随月海交战而扬起的劲风。  
此刻的他和他都再未能想起彼此认定的对方本都自带一种何等执念。唯愿必得，既定难改。  
东海却在一瞬之后长吁一叹——赫宰终于骤停下了所有助力释放的拨绕，甚而手如丧力，从稀湿的博胀之上溜脱滑落。  
他听到了小孩软实却恳切的话音，情事之间他从前以为不过虚伪而助兴的假意推拒，此下的他却将决意掩藏在扼制后的吟唱里。  
“我不要，不是一起的，我都不要。”  
嘴唇凑贴在耳前的絮语，扑抱在心的软风，播散击败了他从不退落的断然。他的光亮根本无可能将他再带回从前凝滞的深重黑暗间。他告诉他不要，他誓言般的剖白了自己所有的缭绕拨缠，唯一的最终的目的，不过是想要一起。他所有持续地索求和毫不安分地尝试，从来不在享乐纵情。他要某一种的仪式。他求进一分的坦然。  
本来同肉身低劣的欢愉无关。果然，无关。  
赫宰尚不及怔楞，也知来自过往魔障的低笑早已噤断，即使东海未知他的孽因和介怀；即使自己勾缠拨画的撩动不过同历史无异；即使几日前才刚由此被前人紧逼胁迫而犹入绝境。  
远阳和深海却总能包囊一切，缘由始末，隐疾暗恨都不辨。  
他的骤停跟随着脑后的激灵。  
这在梦境之中数次浮现的男孩，软实地趴卧在自己体下，从难抗的激悦里抽拖，在叠加的和鸣中表露：他读懂了海的语意，他说，我要同你一起。  
滚烫的话音夹杂着决绝的暗吟。  
窗外的光色在生长，从厚重的云层外向内爬攀，光色从缝隙间穿透而筛漏而落，跃进房间、坠成星辉的装点，直到在粉白交结的皮肤上蔓延。天幕渐转绽亮，沉蓝在躬身退让。晨光之前的室内过分幽宁，薄墙外的走廊偶有轻响，房间内但闻吸吐伴奏着吟唱。  
赫宰还压制在他体上，起伏不一的两种丘峦，却做沟谷吻合的密切抵靠。衣层早在冲撞中攀滑而褪，光裸的皮肤腻滑地擦蹭抚摩。赫宰掩他在怀，泻力空垂的手指重新游到腰侧，勾画波连，手下的人再如被击中命门的兽童，跃跳曲娆，难遏不止地在自发的闪避中发笑。  
“还来不来了？”他发力的双手揉开男孩腹肌旁紧实又颤栗的腰肉，他这般肆意无虞的松惬跃进眼前，他对他若有所图期望，只盼自己能予他的永如此刻。  
他暗叹他可爱的低笑最终涌进东海耳眼。但见爱人在侧，总有若孩童般恣肆时刻。难扼更难得。“不来了”，他松开了推抵的手，只转来扣握了拥抱自己的赫宰。  
渐亮的空气之间笑声亦趋于散没，忽然地突兀，他沉下了声音、吐口叹了一声他的名：  
“赫宰。”  
从霜里陡然迸生的一团焰掩抱着他。海水向他席卷覆盖，海水温暖更温柔。  
为彼此而生，是艳火。不狂放，只恒常。从过去的涩苦烧到现在的回甘里来，要燃向的，是久远之后百味的未来。  
男孩把头黏贴在他胸口上，心跳的碰击重而平，安魂曲一样。东海心口那层闷堵着的稠糖，一时便已稀薄地融散。  
他和他指缝相扣，抽空拽回被遗落在旁的棉被一角，裹紧了相互挤凑，仿佛是寒冷的，其实狂热。东海支起食指，点扣在他胸口。盘算衡量了位置，描靶一般一举揪捏到了乳颠的小点。他随他一声闷叹地收缩，又再侵身紧覆，将彼此暂存的缝隙填补。  
“你昨天都没射。”  
没有回应，只是戏闹里湿润了的发端被他搓揉。  
“是跟我从前一样嘛，只会硬不会射。”他嘟起嘴仰了头来，“是我的问题吗？”  
清淡的阳光终从高窗间游晃而入，光斑垂坠同珠链、闪烁在卧床上拼接了二人的脸庞。赫宰轻皱了眉，闻声转而鼻孔里喷出一个噗嗤，嘴抿得紧起来，移开脸去不忍再向他直视。海的问题？海如今的问题只是深紧难入。他收整着笑到僵化的颊腮，嘴唇揉拂过他的眼睫。“所以，以前那些女生很喜欢你吧，这么持久的”。  
随他刻意加重的尾音，东海才觉醒而躲入了共用的棉被里。必然也被他掀开来再压紧，汲取养分一般唇口陷进他侧颈。  
海上喘出不平顺的气流，反射日下刺灼的锐亮，像室外绽放的白光，光色近乎致盲。手却顺势攀爬而起、攒起了他的柱体。  
男孩再未避让，只是加快了旋拨他发角的频率。  
“一会我有个考试。”  
手下的老虎这才如同盹中而醒，乍然窜起，松开自己绝美的猎物。从床笫间远离，他转到桌柜书物之间蹿腾：“我好像没有新的牙刷”。  
李赫宰一时再无处搁置而空落的手掌握成拳，举在弯高的嘴前。他坐起身来遥看他奔走找寻的样态，陡然地猛起实际让东海有瞬时的眩晕，他摇战着抵抗了不愿予他察觉。他不知赫宰眼里自己——粉白的皮肤在初光中浸透盈润，澄亮明清一如初见。  
“我要说我自己带了，”伴着停顿，他到底也从晚冬濡热的床铺中抽身，“会不会显得不太好”。  
不规则的响动已然启奏在洗漱间内启奏，东海咬着唇肉瘫坐回床。低垂了头，闭目不看，堵耳不闻，是在把联想也逃避。李赫宰根本就是想好了的，虽不知是如何闯过了大门管控的闸机和宿管的问询，登堂入室地，早已决计要在夜时到此处来彼此拥抱、伴携安眠；不知该算为谁取暖，也难计哪一方更因此在孤夜之中终能顺心维安，东海却明认清辨——到底是赫宰决意。  
这个他但有欲愿，未有不可抵达。  
若由此延展，大概他的从前也但若这般：对别人有欲求而随即追寻，向他人索取而直截递求。过去的那般，他不甚了解更不想沾扰，思及目前已起雾障浓烟，正若昨日那人艳光之下燃点的那一支烟。  
他觉得嘴唇疼痛了。有何忧愁呢？历史，滞留下大片空隙；当下，离别转眼依旧在即。来日，分离是否会拖垮这尚难稳固的一切。  
他有什么是明确的：过去不清，现在不明，许也不再能有明天。该只活在这一刻里的，他不想因担心下一瞬的失却而更使此时当前也遗落不见。  
他起初不该松懈，而把自我于暗中独自付托了，交予了再如何求还呢。一切只在他一念。他既不给以，自己能再怎般？求索该在何处的细节中间：语言的表达、肢体的呈现，无可证明，难以清辨——连同是否仍会有下一次的吻呢。若不然昨日怨愤中的狠拭，已是彼此之间的终结。  
他伸手触碰嘴唇上的痛处，揉出一缕明红，指尖蹭抹不停歇，将两瓣薄弧画遍。并未闻到隔间里轻重不晰的声啸已被全然熄灭。  
被他凌空抱起架到门后的时刻，东海的思绪还流浪在哪一个环节——昨日撕扯而仓促的吻触，也许已是终局端点。然而其后的瞬间，自己渗了血的唇肉，已被对方舔入口间。味尝一点淡腥，反倒令人忆起早日各自入过喉头的对方的柱器。他被冲撞在门板的脊背上稍有未料的痛痒，也被赫宰近乎撕咬的吻噬淹没不现。  
凉静的流水于波动中搅绕出滚烫。  
“起火了”，再抵碰彼此的额角，东海突发的话声大概比深吻的热度更加火燎，喷击着冲涌向赫宰裹了血色的唇面。言语间涉及，也还是几度软垂后又再硬挺而立的肉肢柱条。  
“谁点的呢？”他伸舌去舔，他的新伤渗漏的新血。也提手将他颠颤，合并的体态有愿还是无意、将侵收双方的器官抵对相接。鼻息此间，能嗅到彼此周身萦绕着的微香淡甜，像雨后重生的阳光底下被热烘的嫩草大片。  
东海这才将脑中乱杂如线的思维搁置一边，腿脚在他胯间盘起锁扣着箍紧了些，又立马垂放了还原。才意识到这该令他羞赧的体姿。器具火起而攻，戳击在会阴区间，浅吻深拭中已愈发明显。男孩反应着此刻发生在自己日常盘踞的寝室里的绯事——昨夜无人打扰已是幸运而凑巧，该忧心的那群不知何处的室友即将归来撞见。他的背倚在门后，房间尽头直射而入的骄阳浇淋在海面，竟生锐痛，像手掌置放在即将烧开的热水汽泉，热痛激刺而危险。他只知自己再被招惹了的后庭已在难料中持续而愈加地绽放。  
“是不是痒？”到底也被他觉察。盘踞在他身侧的老虎听话更摇身摆体，敞开而依附的体位也使他无处躲藏。只好别脸不答，暗把泛红的嘴唇更加死咬。应做提防而不让他入侵的话语如此致人笑怨，此下在自己卧房里已然如此了，日后是否连同休息睡眠的时间都不得空闲而只能更加牵念。  
眼下男孩却也被放回了地面，热水烧开而蒸腾，也仍难保被全然空倒。“里面在愈合了，不能挠哦”，他觉得头层皮肤之上都是细痒，赫宰的手已在为自己揉挠。  
话也不知怎样作答的，只是更多且密的吻像雨水，自携了节奏向下点落。还该问他什么呢，他怎可觉察不到爱人的难安。更执念的是他首次被异物侵插的局面，即使未至蛮力，肉壁被推挤撑延，总需要适应的时间。不能知晓过往的男孩如果明白，赫宰从前何曾殚虑于这些——层起跌出的瘙痒既是新发，他自然将更欲抠挠，看似最高效的即时缓释之法自然是下一番地他物入体摩擦。赫宰已然无法确信自我依然能再抵抗他看似无意而不挑明地求要。  
而他要他，要他不只燃欢，求他不且一时。  
如此地晨间最后的亲近也该暂缓，“别咬嘴皮了。不好亲了。”低沉而悠缓。勾了唇角，他理他身上被推到歪斜的衣角  
“该去考试了。”  
一声闷重的闭门声效，男孩原处呆立着，抬手够到床枕下的唇膏，涂着也还在咬，都是被他吻蘸过的，唇和膏体有着统一归属。愣着神也缓坐，忆起他早晨紧凑而密集的各项嘱托。他怎能未觉呢——彼此既是日升月恒，从来方兴不艾。  
木然了，或是安稳得突进而令他迷惘。他听到门板再摇转的吱嘎，其中也掺杂一声来自胃部由昨夜到今晨的饥饿咕叫。周身被一阵惊风缠绕，他稍微回归的神智自以为是远来的室友，携伴了食物的热香终于归来。  
哼笑很细小，东海听到了他的话声——小别之后更加易辨——便觉身体在倏忽间轻然弛懈。“果然在你这的”。他僵冷的手上还捏握着从赫宰房里偷拿的唇膏，抬头已撞上他低凑而下的脸，牵连着，像来吸附的磁铁，不舍地指引，无需强力地越升而起，他随着前来粘贴的唇角而启推站起，出手再毫不顾及，把来人拴紧。  
他是赫宰一截舔不完的糖，意外初见已视作珍藏，一旦拥有只盼偷品细尝。


End file.
